


The Hunt

by blythechild



Series: Ignition Series [5]
Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of the Ignition universe but is a stand-alone. A harmless game of hide-and-seek in the Shadow Gallery leads to questionable behaviour from both V & Evey that might affect their future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember why I wrote this. It certainly is a bit raunchier than my usual fare which is why I over-warned for this one.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over any characters herein. It was created as a personal entertainment. This story also contains mature themes, and explicit sexual content, some of it with dubious consent. It should not be read by minors. I also do not condone non-consensual sex.

It had started out as a bit of harmless fun: a childish game of hide and seek. 

“What was your favorite game as a child, V?”

Evey was trying to discover who he was: flesh him out as a person. It had been going on for a few weeks now. Each day she would ask him something personal and he had agreed to answer truthfully, no matter what the subject matter. In return she would accept what he told her and limit her questions. She also offered the same in return: one truth for one truth per day.

“I don’t know, Evey.” He said calmly over the rim of his book.

“What do you mean? How can you not know?”

“I don’t remember my childhood at all. Or my adolescence. There is nothing in my memory before my internment at Larkhill. I cannot give you what I do not possess.”

He was colder in his response than he had intended; after all, she had no way of knowing that he was more of a cipher than a man anyway. She wanted to feel close to him – to understand her lover completely – and he was having a hard time complying with this wish. He had never trusted another living soul, and he was trying his hardest to trust her without reservation because his heart demanded it. She no doubt thought that he was hiding things from her when in fact he had given her anything that she asked for freely. They were both fighting their own prejudices from opposite ends: he was battling his fear of being exposed and she was battling the memories of men’s deception. Some days the game was fun – like the day that he discovered that she loved just about anything pickled – but today it seemed to be cutting too close to the bone. He wondered what she _really_ wanted to know about him.

“Does it really matter?” He asked as he snapped his book shut.

“Of course not, V. It was only a question.” She answered quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He sighed as he leaned forward on the couch. “It’s just sometimes… I feel like you are testing me, and that I’m failing by virtue of simply being who I am. I would give you anything, Evey, you have only to ask – but I cannot be someone else. I am not like those… other men that you have been with.”

Evey sat still and remained silent. He had pushed the big, shiny red button that hung between them: her past. He truly did not care that she had been a prostitute, but he did have questions – selfish, _male_ questions – that he could not shake from his mind. He wished that he could just let it go and never remind her of those memories again, but clearly he was more ‘man’ than ‘idea’ at the moment. He had erased her past from the public record but not from his consciousness. Evey remained expressionless for several seconds and then shifted her body coyly as she curled around her end of the couch.

“Do you know what my favorite game was? Hide and seek. I was very good at it.” She smiled and giggled like a child.

V was shocked and a little dismayed by her response. He was all seriousness and had expected – almost _wanted_ \- a confrontation with her, and she had ignored his bait entirely. She was all mysterious workings and strange desires: he wanted her so badly all the time yet he was always so lost around her. He felt hopelessly out of control in this relationship and he desperately wanted to regain some power, some authority over her. As he wallowed in his own internal turmoil, Evey continued on.

“Would you like to try it? It’s very easy – it might be good for you to learn to _play_ a bit…”

“Mmph.” V was unimpressed.

“C’mon V, indulge me.” She cooed.

“Alright.” He grumbled, trying to put his morose thoughts onto the back burner. “How does one play?”

“Well, one of us hides and the other one must seek them out of their hiding place. The person hiding gets a head start.”

“Who hides and who seeks?”

“You’re the vigilante – you can hunt me, I guess. You must cover your eyes and count to 10.” Evey fluttered her eyelashes unconsciously.

“If I find you, what do I win?”

“The satisfaction of victory, I suppose.” Evey murmured. “I told you that it was a simple game.”

“Very well. Off you go.” He waved his one hand dismissively while covering the eyes of his mask with the other. “I warn you though: hunting is what I _do_ for a living…”

Evey giggled and scurried away silently as V obediently covered his eyes and counted aloud. At the count of 10, he lowered his hand and listened intently. Every sense that he possessed was enhanced by the medical experimentation of his imprisonment. Sometimes it was a burden but mostly it helped him in his vendetta enormously. When he let his senses have free reign over him in a battle scenario, he felt invincible – like a lion in the Serengeti, he had no known predators, only prey. But this was just a game. Evey was surprisingly resourceful and possessed many unexpected talents, but he highly doubted that she could escape him in his own home. He would act confused and disoriented for a time and then locate her in a kitchen cupboard or under a desk with much dramatic exaltation. 

He listened and breathed in deeply. He could not hear her at all and this both surprised and impressed him. But she would not escape his sense of smell. Aside from the subtle perfume that she always wore, there was an underlying feral scent unique to her that he recognized immediately. There were moments when she walked by him in the Gallery and that scent moved him in an unbelievably powerful way. She was totally unaware of it, and he did not even understand it himself: it was a secret of human biochemistry that she just smelled… perfect to him. He would never mistake it for something else, so in this game, he would follow his nose.

He padded softly into the kitchen – an obvious hiding spot with all of the cupboards – but got no sense of her there. Nevertheless, he opened doors and rattled pots and pans for show hoping to elicit a note of laughter from her. Next he tried his den with its expansive library shelves and deep, shadowed oak desk. His stockinged feet swished lovingly across the berber carpet but otherwise, nothing but stillness assailed him.

“Well done, my little mouse, well done.” He whispered, finally starting to enjoy the pursuit.

He headed for the bedroom, as it was full of obvious hiding places. _Though she’s never been terribly obvious, has she old boy?_ , he thought to himself. He stood on the threshold and breathed deeply. The room was dimly lit and lacked the power of disturbance that he would sense if she had hurried in to hide. No, she was not there, he felt it, but he also felt something else. He smelled their mingled scents from the night before, when he had taken her gently and at great length. Though he had changed the sheets and tidied the room, the scent was overpowering and with it came vivid memories of her whispered moans and the soft, delicious warmth of her body. A flush of arousal flowed through him and he growled to himself as he heard the words that she had murmured to him in the throws of passion: unspeakable things, dark and dangerous things, things never mentioned in books. He stiffened physically and closed his eyes allowing the memories to wash over him privately, so that he could relive the moment again with his entire body. He had never understood being a slave to physical need until he touched her. How could the mind possibly cope with the ensorcelling intoxication of stimulated nerve endings and the rush of endorphins? Once again he felt hopelessly lost in her and she was not even in the room. He wanted her, but he wanted to gain some sort of control over his need as well. His eyes flicked open suddenly and he removed his mask, hurrying from the room. His killer persona had taken over and was now hunting her with intent – he _had_ to find her.

In the main Gallery once again, he breathed deeply and caught the faintest whiff of something. He sniffed again and headed for the alcove where the piano stood. The scent intensified as he drew near, and he slowed his approach so as to savor the moment of revelation to come. _You’re mine, little mouse, and I shall claim my victory!_ Along the wall, behind the piano was a heavy velvet drape that could be pulled across the doorway to prevent drafts in the winter and act as a sound barrier. He crept towards it and luxuriated in the power that he now held over her, the moment before he pounced. His arousal flowed through him anew and he was glad that it was too dark in this room for her to notice the growing interest that his lower half was developing for this game. His hand curled around the curtain and drew it back with a sudden flourish to revel nothing but her discarded blouse. He snatched it up and drew in the scent of it: she had _lured_ him! His arousal was fortified by anger at her simple deception and he felt a blood-born need to capture her and claim her for her prank.

“I know that you can smell me, hunter.” Her voice was disembodied and distant, echoing around the Gallery’s many rooms. “You’ll have to try harder if you’re going to catch me.”

He growled as his lips drew back in a grim smile that flashed his white canines to the world. Giggling tinkled through the Gallery. He threw her blouse away in frustration and followed the sound of her laughter. In the main Gallery once again the scents were confusing: she had been running around trying to throw him off her trail. _Cagey little thing._

“I _will_ find you, mouse, and when I do, I promise that you will pay for playing with me…” He whispered.

“Promises, promises, mighty hunter…” Her voice was barely above a whisper itself. 

His ears snapped to the sound, separately the distortion of echo from the original voice. He looked to the corner of the Gallery where it met the wall of the tv room and saw an impossibly small heat register in the wall. Could she fit in there? As he slid closer the smell of her became stronger, and it was not just her – there was another darker, muskier scent underneath it that he knew well. The blood roared in his ears and his vicious grin grew wider. _No one escapes me, mouse. I will find you and take back my power._ The killer in him was maniacal with glee and alive with purpose; his erection was merely an afterthought to the desire to capture his prey. He ripped the register from the wall, removing a significant amount of plaster with it, and reached inside the dim cavity to snatch his quivering target. His hand hit only air and the metal sides of the heat vent.

He snarled and shook with rage that she had eluded him once again. His hands landed on something silky inside the vent. He grabbed it and removed his hand to find her underwear in his grip. He stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, and then lifted the panties to his nose and breathed. _Oh My God!_ His eyes flashed open. That musky undertone lay pungent and mocking in his hands. She had left him an unbelievable message and he had received it loud and clear. He curled his fist around the garment and closed his eyes tightly as his whole body enflamed and primed itself. A pulling, feverish need was blooming from his pelvis and snaking out along his limbs, racing through his veins back into his heart to be pumped back out into his head. He shook his head – he could not think – all he had was _feeling_.

“I could come out, if you like. Just say that you give up, hunter.” She giggled.

He roared in response and the echo fiercely bounced off the walls and back at him. He stormed into the tv room, no longer in control of his actions, purely driven by his need to hunt and kill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of colour and leapt over the couch to follow it. Just beyond it was her discarded skirt. He could hear the faint sound of her naked feet running across the stone floors. 

“Run all you want – I am coming for you, mouse!” He yelled.

He barreled around the corner and saw the flash of her ankle disappear into the training room. _I have you now! There’s no other exit from there!_ His foot falls slammed into the stone floors as he abandoned stealth and let his instinct to pursue and subdue take over. His breathing came hard and fast as he halted briefly at the door, gripping the frame tightly with both hands. She stood inside the room, naked and backed against the far padded wall watching him. His shoulders hunched, his body trembling with adrenalin he quivered in the doorway and growled with menace. Her eyes were wide and watchful, just as any cornered prey, but there was something else behind them that he could not identify. Had she given up? Why? His body flushed anew and totally shut down his thinking brain, just the animal inside remained, and that animal wanted to _feed_. He leapt forward with a roar and reached her at incredible speed. She meeped and dodged him, vaulting over a weight bench and pressing herself against another wall. He turned quickly, his back curled like a panther lurking in the trees, and smiled showing off his fangs. He lunged again and she dived grabbing a hold of a small free weight and tossing it at him. He snatched it from mid air and flung it behind him, not slowing him down slightly. Evey scrambled around a hanging heavy bag and shoved it directly into him. He bounced back and punched it so hard that he pierced the lining and the sand ran out and over his stockinged feet. V grabbed the upper part of the bag and ripped downward with a loud cry, tearing the ruined equipment from its moorings in the ceiling, and tossed it aside. It was an unnecessary display of power, but he wanted her frightened when he finally caught her: it was less of a hunt if the prey just gave up willingly.

Evey had nowhere else to go. He ran forward, caught he by the waist and throat, and threw up against a wall so that he feet dangled helpless above the floor. He ground his body up against her and pinned her to the wall with pressure, freeing his hands. Her heartbeat hammered against him in wild panic: just as he wanted. She thrashed against his solid body and he felt the hardness of her nipples through his doublet. He ground his pelvis into her in response as he groaned at the throbbing pinned between them. His hand still held her by the throat, though he eased the pressure enough so that she could catch her breath. He flicked out his tongue and took a long, lascivious lick of her from her breast to her earlobe. His teeth nipped her ear viciously before he spoke.

“You don’t know whom you are playing with, little mouse. You dare mock me!”

Her eyes rolled wildly and she gasped under his grip. Finally finding his free hand she grappled with him and wedged his hand between her thighs. They were slick and intensely warm. The moment that he touched her he felt a fresh, wet warmth run over his hands and he looked into her face in disbelief.

“I know _exactly_ whom I am playing with, V.” She gasped in euphoria. “You’ve caught me, now what will you do?”

His erection pleaded for release and pleaded for her. He lunged at her throat and bit down savagely, eliciting a loud cry from her, as he tasted blood in his mouth. He sucked her neck powerfully and knew that it would leave a significant bruise on her. She thrashed again under his grip but her hands went to his hips and pulled him closer to her. She moaned and cried out as he continued to bite and mark her down her neck, over her collarbone and along her tender breasts. She actually screamed as he bit down on her nipple and it roused him from his animal revelry to see if he had frightened her. Her eyes looked down at him heavy-lidded with desire and urgency as they both heaved against each other.

“What do you want!” She cried out to him.

“This!” He grabbed her between her legs and rudely inserted his middle finger without introductions. She arched her back and gasped. He felt her clench around his hand and the dizzying smell of her arousal along with the enflamed feel of her lips sent his head buzzing.

“Why?” She gasped as they both slid down the wall when his legs failed him. “Say the words, V - _tell me!_ ”

“I want the power that you stole from me! I want to have you ‘til it hurts, because that’s how much I love you! I want to fuck you hard enough that you’ll never think of another man but me again! I want you to know that I’ve never lied to you about who I am and I want you to see _every part of me_!” His voice was ragged and pained and on the verge of tears.

“Then do it!” She whispered.

He looked at her questioningly: did she really understand what he had said? She closed her eyes and leaned her bruised neck back, her mouth slightly open in an alluring invitation. She ground herself painfully into his cock and clawed at his face to grab his attention.

“Show me everything, V! I can handle it, I promise you!” She bit down on his lower lip and he cried out.

He flipped her over onto all fours before she could think about it, and she heard the familiar sound of a fly unzipping. He rubbed her folds roughly, smearing her wetness across her inner thighs and along the crease of her ass with his hands. She turned and saw him licking his fingers ravenously, and when he saw her looking at him he grinned. He canted her pelvis upward at an uncomfortable angle, forcing her back to arch downwards. He leaned forward over her back and flattened her shoulders into the training room floor, so that he ass was high and exposed.

“Remember that you asked for this.” He murmured in her ear.

“Remember to give me everything that you promised.” She retorted.

He leaned back and forced his entire length inside her in one painful thrust. He cried out at the feel of her clamping down on him, trying to force him back out with her softness. He was having none of it. He backed out and thrust into her completely again at a different angle that produced the most exquisite scream from her. He nearly came as she squealed and squirmed to accommodate him. He stroked forcefully within her, pushing himself as far as he could go with each pulse. Evey groaned and whimpered under him, trying to contain the burden within her. V changed his angle slightly and hit a spot that made her entire body shake. He hit it again and again until he felt her relax around him. Wetness slicked their seam again and his sensitive hearing was overwhelmed by the sound of their bodies slipping together. He moaned and fell across her back, his right hand snaking down between her legs.

“Do you hear that?” He mumbled half to himself. “Do you hear the sound of us?”

His fingers found her clit and began to circle it slowly while his thrusts increased. Evey moaned and turned her face into the padded floor. As his circles became pinches and pulls, she sunk her teeth into the flooring, growling deep in her chest as she did. V laughed and pushed her shoulders harder into the floor.

“You are enjoying this a little too much, mouse.” He removed his hand suddenly and she cried out as he left her hovering halfway from her orgasm.

“Monster!” She gasped.

She reached between her own legs and grabbed his embedded cock, clamping down on the base whenever he thrust inward, ensuring that his pleasure came with a healthy dose of frustration as well. He grabbed her hips and dug his fingers in painfully.

“Woman!” He growled.

“I’m coming whether you want me to or not. Can you say the same?” She purred.

“You’ll come when _I_ decide!” He pulled out of her completely and slipped out of her hands.

Evey cried out mournfully at the sudden loss of him and he smiled with delight. Had she cried when the others left her? Did she crave them as she craved him? What would she do to have him finish her off?

“V! For Christ sakes….” She yelled as she rolled onto her side and stared at him balancing proudly on his knees with his arms crossed and his cock glistening and ramrod straight in front of him.

“You want me?” He teased quietly.

“Yes!”

“How much?”

“V! _Please!_ I need to get off NOW! You can’t leave me like this…”

“Did the others leave you begging? Did they make you promise them anything in return for one… good… fuck?”

Something cold and calm had settled in him. He wanted to please her, wanted to claim her for himself. His body cried and begged and pleaded to take her and finish her. But still, his mind lingered on her past and forced him down another road entirely. His erection twitched, searching for her blindly, but his mind held fast and waited, holding him back.

“What?!” She cried.

Evey raised herself up onto her elbows and curled her legs into her body protectively.

“This is about me being a _pro_?!? And here I thought that you just needed an excuse to free your inhibitions!” Evey tossed her arms in the air in frustration.

“Being a hooker is _business_ , V! It’s how I saved myself from starving when I lost everyone that I loved and society had cut me loose as an acceptable loss!” Her eyes filled with tears and anger. “Did you know that someone _paid_ to take my virginity? I paid 6 months worth of rent off that one trick. V, you should _give_ someone your virginity! Not have it sold for a warm place to sleep!”

V’s body sagged. His heart throbbed for her and he knew that he had allowed his desire to overcome his judgment: Evey was not the kind of girl who was into cheap, kinky thrills. Why could he not separate the pleasure from the commerce in this situation? _Because you have never known anything but what you feel with her, that’s why_ , he thought. _You can’t imagine anyone not feeling pleasure in that embrace because that’s all that she makes you feel, you stupid git._

“I have felt pleasure with other men, V. Some tricks were kind and considerate and being with them didn’t feel ugly, or as if it was one step away from rape…” She straightened herself and delivered the next sentence with as much dignity as she could muster under the circumstances. “But, in all of those years, with all of those men, I have _never_ once had an orgasm – never once sighed in a man’s arms completely sated. Not until I was with you.”

V sat and stared in wonder. He had been an ass.

“I’m so sorry, Evey.” He whispered after a long moment. “I don’t know what else to say.”

Evey sat watching him with an unreadable expression on her face. V sat staring back. The conversation was at an impasse and one or the other had to break it or they would just remain there and catch cold. Evey crawled toward him slowly on her knees. She sat before him and reached up to drape her arms loosely around his neck. 

“You are a naïve, foolish man in the ways of love.” She murmured. “But I love you anyway. I know of your plans for the 5th, V. I know that your plan doesn’t allow for your survival…”

He collected her into his chest and buried his head in her neck.

“It’s not true. I am making revisions…” He mumbled.

“Shhhh. It’s not important now. What is important is that we don’t waste what time we have together trying to find ways to push each other away, right? What are the chances that we should meet and be so drawn to one another _now_ \- it’s astronomical! I love you, V – do you hear me? I love you…”

She hugged him fiercely and his lips blindly sought out hers so that he could taste those last words from her, and swallow them deep inside himself. He tasted her tears and he felt reborn: she loved him.

“Now, give me what you promised me, V.” She pulled herself away from his mouth. “Take your power back, show me the force of your love and make me forget anything but being here with you. Do it knowing that I will give you anything, you have only to ask.”

Evey winked and her lips curled in a devilish smile. 

“Evey, I can’t do that now, not now.” He leaned his head into hers.

Evey reached down and stroked his half formed arousal back to attention. He closed his eyes and moaned into her hand. His wetness slicked her palm and she let go long enough to slowly lick his essence from it, all the while keeping her eyes on his face. He shook as he watched her, his desire to claim her flaring up right where they left off.

“Evey…”

“I think that you can, V. What’s more, I think that you desperately want to…” She took one long last lick. “Show me your power. Show me what you don’t want me to see.”

V looked down at her knees as she spread them apart and inserted a finger between her folds, flicking her center expertly. She whimpered and bit her lower lip as she increased her manipulations. V reached out and grabbed her breast squeezing it in time with her hand.

“V,” She gasped. “I need you to take me. I could…ahh… do this myself, but I…I _need_ you. Please, baby…”

He pushed her backwards onto the floor and lay over her, kissing her brutally. She meeped as his lips played with the fresh bite that he had given her earlier and he tasted new blood in her mouth with relish. V shoved a hand between her thighs and spread them apart as he allowed his weight to sink his body between them.

“Okay…” He murmured between kisses.

“V,” She breathed. “Do it rough, my love.”

He growled as he slid himself back inside her and her back arched off the floor. He thrust in and out of her while he suckled her breasts. She moaned and arched and squirmed against him as his cock pinned her to the floor. He drew a finger lazily down her stomach, between her thighs and along her folds, rubbing the point where they came together. He brought this finger to her half opened lips and she sucked on it greedily, moaning as she pulled his finger deep into her mouth. Her hips began to buck with her need for him. He withdrew his finger and she whined.

“Harder! More!” She husked.

“As you wish..” He moaned.

V pulled out and swept her up into his arms. He strode to the padded weight bench and draped her, stomach down, over it. He kneeled behind her and caressed her taunt backside. She turned to face him over her shoulder and saw him staring back at her with a wild mix of desire and gratitude. He leaned forward over her back, pressing his warm weight into her and kissing her breathless. He arched back and raised himself up as he slowly pressed his cock into her ass. Evey’s head snapped forward as she howled out loud. He was of considerable length and girth, and she was a petite woman – the pain was excruciating. He pressed on, entering her inch by inch, giving her time to adjust to him until his entire length was encased in her warm, tight backside. She clamped down hard as he pulsed within her and he moaned in delight as it made him even stiffer.

“Evey, you are a never-ending garden of delights…” He groaned as she whimpered and cried beneath him. He lay across her back again and whispered in her ear. “Say the word and I’ll stop, mouse. There is pain and then there’s torture…”

Evey gasped and cried out as she drove herself backwards onto his shaft. His hand fell between her legs and wandered aimlessly until he felt a rush of wetness trickle down her thighs. She moaned as if she was on the verge of climax and forced his hand to her hot center.

“V! GODDAMMIT, MORE!” 

V buried his face in her back, biting and licking her tender flesh as he pushed into her and made her scream using his cock and his hand together. Her body tensed and throbbed around him, signaling her final swell before release and he melded his body into hers as tightly as he could. She erupted in a clash of cries and frantic grasping, calling his name out over and over as she melted into a pool of spent woman in his hands. Her cries of pain and ecstasy pushed him over the edge and he came hard and fast, jerking within her uncontrollably until he came to a distracted rest over her back, their mingled essence sliding down their legs. 

Once he had caught his breath, he removed himself gently and cradled her in his arms as he leaned against the weight bench, shaking. They breathed in each other and the mixed scent of their spent passion, both thoroughly sated and comfortable in their private releases. Evey moved her head drowsily against his chest.

“I had no idea that you had an anal fetish.” She murmured gently.

“Neither did I.” He responded as he chuckled. “I have a profound desire to do that again, mouse.”

“Sure, just as soon as I can walk right.” She sighed. “How do you feel now?”

V looked down at her and ran his finger over her contours in appreciation.

“Every part of you belongs to me. I won’t leave you, Evey. I won’t stand for anyone else ever having all of this.” He gestured to her body and then rested his hand on her left breast just above her heart. 

She snuggled deep into his chest and felt the creepy fingers of sleep taking her over.

“How do you feel, Evey?”

She paused and tried to combine her thoughts into one cohesive statement before she fell asleep on him.

“Indescribable. I have never felt anything as intensely as the moments that I share with you, V. Your victory is complete: I would do anything, go anywhere for you. Only you.”

His heart swelled in him to hear her and he cuddled her close to his body, never intending to let her go. He sighed in and out at the possibilities that her words meant for them both.

“Take me to bed, V. I’m cold.” She murmured.

“As you wish.” He rose slowly and headed for the training room door.

“I think that you must have loved this game as a child, V – you’re a _killer_ ‘hide and seek’ player…”

And with that she promptly fell asleep to the dying sounds of his laughter.


End file.
